


【授权翻译】自然灾害(Natural Disasters)

by for_sentimental_reasons



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_sentimental_reasons/pseuds/for_sentimental_reasons
Summary: 作者：躁狂意图(manic_intent)原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334725作者注：正好赶在工作周开始的前一晚通完了刺客信条奥德赛。考虑到我最近通关的两个游戏是荒野大镖客2和战神4，这并不算是我最近玩的最好的PS4游戏，但和所有刺客信条系列游戏一样它非常棒。以下是剧透。我爱布拉西达斯。他第一次和阿利克西欧斯出现在仓库的那个场景太令人惊叹了。即使他没有浪漫选项而且是个历史人物，我还是上了他和阿利克西欧斯的贼船。我不知道游戏剧情结束之后我还会玩多久，不过他们让你把幸存的家人带上船还蛮搞笑的。怎么说吧，总之这是个补充说明。我实在是没有精力去做详细的古希腊研究，特别是为了一个甚至可以骑独角兽或是打牛头人的游戏。所以如果有奇怪或者不准确的地方就请👋🏻游戏里的角色都说希腊语，翻译出来的英语多少还是掺杂着希腊语词汇，所以那种讲话的风味我也会保留一些。（译者注：我翻译水平不高，这部分就无法在中文里展现了，有兴趣的话请大家看原文吧。）





	【授权翻译】自然灾害(Natural Disasters)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Natural Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334725) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 作者：躁狂意图(manic_intent)  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334725
> 
>  
> 
> 作者注：  
> 正好赶在工作周开始的前一晚通完了刺客信条奥德赛。考虑到我最近通关的两个游戏是荒野大镖客2和战神4，这并不算是我最近玩的最好的PS4游戏，但和所有刺客信条系列游戏一样它非常棒。  
> 以下是剧透。  
> 我爱布拉西达斯。他第一次和阿利克西欧斯出现在仓库的那个场景太令人惊叹了。即使他没有浪漫选项而且是个历史人物，我还是上了他和阿利克西欧斯的贼船。  
> 我不知道游戏剧情结束之后我还会玩多久，不过他们让你把幸存的家人带上船还蛮搞笑的。怎么说吧，总之这是个补充说明。我实在是没有精力去做详细的古希腊研究，特别是为了一个甚至可以骑独角兽或是打牛头人的游戏。所以如果有奇怪或者不准确的地方就请👋🏻  
> 游戏里的角色都说希腊语，翻译出来的英语多少还是掺杂着希腊语词汇，所以那种讲话的风味我也会保留一些。  
> （译者注：我翻译水平不高，这部分就无法在中文里展现了，有兴趣的话请大家看原文吧。）

“关于你受伤的手臂，我很抱歉。”阿利克西欧斯说。他从窗台上跃下，鹰钩形兜帽下那张英俊的脸试图忏悔，却只是露出了一个狮子般的笑容。

布拉西达斯松开了那把他从桌面上一把抄起，紧握在手心的匕首。“如果你想进屋，其实有很多正常的方式。”他对阿利克西欧斯说。

这是个半开玩笑的责备。布拉西达斯曾以为自己对美丽的事物免疫，但阿利克西欧斯又是他所见过最漂亮的人之一。身材高大，肩膀宽阔，脚步敏捷，浓密的头发点缀着精致的金珠。阿利克西欧斯爱笑，又像他驯养的鹰一般凶猛。就和他的妹妹以及他著名的祖先列奥尼达斯一样，他在战场上大步流星，如同战神阿瑞斯化身为人。

布拉西达斯也曾以为自己对琐碎的情感免疫，直到他遇见阿利克西欧斯。每次遇见这位英俊的年轻人，布拉西达斯都会觉得自己更加渴望着他。甚至是——或者说尤其是——现在，当阿利克西欧斯大笑的时候，他的笑声饱满而狂野。“这很有趣吗？”他把臀部靠在布拉西达斯的办公桌上，手指指向他胳膊上的绷带和夹板。“我妹妹说，如果她想，她早就把你杀了。我觉得她应该只是想跟你道歉。”

“我对此保持怀疑。”布拉西达斯说。他在战斗中遇见过两次卡珊德拉/德谟斯，毫无疑问她两次都可以将自己置于死地，只要她乐意。而这不是她在感情用事，不过是自己碰巧挡了她的路。

“或许她没那个意思。”阿利克西欧斯承认，“不过幸运的是她当时看到了我。”那时卡珊德拉已经打破了布拉西达斯的防御，却在发起致命一击前犹豫了一下，只是在他的肚子上狠狠踢了一脚并且把长矛丢到了一边，然后径直朝她的哥哥追了过去。

布拉西达斯显出一个痛苦的神情。即使按照斯巴达人苛刻的标准，他也算得上是个技艺高超的战士。但卡珊德拉和阿利克西欧斯的能力已经处于另外一个层次。传言说那是神的赐福，或是神明血脉的传承。有些时候，布拉西达斯也相信这些。“你们已经安顿好了？”

“还挺出乎意料的，确实如此。”

“出乎意料？”

“总之，”阿利克西欧斯含糊地说，“鉴于我父亲算是个逃兵，我母亲打破了阿希达穆斯王的鼻子，加上我和我妹妹做的那些事，我觉得，是吧，就还挺惊讶的。邻居们甚至对我们挺友好。”

布拉西达斯笑了。“你父亲是一位著名的将军，‘逃跑’后依然听命于阿希达穆斯王。你母亲是列奥尼达斯王的直系血亲，而你和你的妹妹是这世上最强壮的战士。也难怪他们会对你们很友善了，毕竟 **这** 就是斯巴达。

“……倒是没错。我现在可是站在一片人们生来就擅长流血和破坏的土地上，我怎么会给忘了呢？”

阿利克西欧斯还在咧着嘴笑，但他的眼神里似乎失去了一些幽默的意味。布拉西达斯试图回忆他是否听说过什么会让阿利克西欧斯烦恼的事情。从安菲波利斯回来后他忙于自己伤口的恢复，他只听说尼可拉欧斯回来了，但由于并没有人陷入危险，他也没太在意。“你心情不太好，”停顿了一下，布拉西达斯说，“需要帮忙吗？”

沉默持续了好一会儿。阿利克西欧斯把目光转向窗外。他的鹰伊卡洛斯停在附近一棵树的枝条上，梳理着羽毛，警惕的目光依旧盯着主人。“我有点无聊。”阿利克西欧斯说。

这个回答并不在布拉西达斯的考虑范围之内，“你说什么？”

阿利克西欧斯有些窘迫，“自从离开凯法隆尼亚，我从没在同一个地方呆过那么久。”

“在我上一次查勤的时候，你还有一匹好马，一艘快船。”布拉西达斯眨着眼。

“确实，没错。但这只是会把事情变得更糟。我 **可以** 走，但我妹妹不能。昨天她差点打死斯坦托尔，虽说我不能完全确定他是无辜的，”阿利克西欧斯说着，依然盯着窗外，“但如果我没有及时阻止……好吧。这就是问题所在。当她沉浸于她的那些……情绪，我是唯一有能力阻止她的人。”

两次差点葬身她刀下的经历，使得布拉西达斯对此十分同情。“你可以带她一起走，”他说，又犹豫了一下。他们兄妹的任何一人都已经是个大麻烦，还要两个人一起……？布拉西达斯不太想考虑这件事情。

“我也这么想过。”阿利克西欧斯说，他没有注意到布拉西达斯的犹疑，“我还有许多事情要做，但大部分都会牵扯到神教。以卡珊德拉目前的心理状态，我不确定让她也参与进来是不是个好主意。”

“你的妹妹遭受了神教的迫害。”卡珊德拉的某些部分被削弱，磨砺，如同布拉西达斯目睹一部分斯巴达战士被锻造成型。父母为了家族的荣誉，把孩子打造成武器而非一个真正的人。斯巴达已经制造了太多的武器。“你得对她耐心点。”

“耐心？”阿利克西欧斯疑问地说，下巴紧了紧。“斯坦托尔没有用——至少我并不期待他的帮助。尼可拉欧斯不明白问题所在。母亲试图假装一切都好。似乎只有我看到了症结，我却不知道怎么处理。”

“所以你过来找我？”布拉西达斯困惑地说。他是策略家，战士，将军，间谍，政治家，但他并不擅长医治。“我不知道怎么帮你，阿利克西欧斯。我很抱歉。也许你的朋友希波克拉底——”

“卡珊德拉没有受伤。”

“她的身体没有，但她 **确实** 病了。”

阿利克西欧斯按捺不住怒意，“考虑到她身上发生的事，她现在很正常。”

“她并不好。你自己也说有什么事情不对劲，而你不知道怎么解决。”

“我……”阿利克西欧斯大声叹了一口气，“我以为这一切会更简单，我以为只要她肯回家，一切就都会好起来了。”

“或许现在依然是这样，只是还需要多一些时间。”布拉西达斯扫了一眼他的文件。“与此同时，或许我有个权宜之计。我有几个可分配的任务，斯巴达的工作，需要那么一两个无所事事的雇佣兵。”

阿利克西欧斯咧嘴一笑：“我正盼着你那么说呢。”

#

为布拉西达斯工作有它的好处。阿利克西欧斯尤其欣赏作为前线领导者的布拉西达斯，一个不怕弄脏自己的双手的人。当兄妹俩骑马离开，留下布拉西达斯独自搜索仓库时，卡珊德拉大声地哼了一声。

“怎么了？”阿利克西欧斯小心翼翼地问。他还在努力学习如何读懂卡珊德拉这些情绪讯号。她可以在一眨眼间从平静如水变得杀气腾腾。即使她心情不错，她也满肚子恶毒的嘲笑，咄咄逼人。

“如果你想上他，就直说吧。”卡珊德拉说。

阿利克西欧斯差点从弗伯斯背上摔下来。 **“你在说什么。”**

卡珊德拉翻了个白眼。“求你了，大兄弟。你刚刚那些奉承搞得我都有点反胃了。他对你来说不会太老了吗？不过，显然我们的母亲干了一个几百岁的男人，这也许是家族遗传。”

“首先，”阿利克西欧斯低吼着，“不许再那样讲我们的母亲。”卡珊德拉只是傻笑了一下。她很快理解了阿利克西欧斯要说些什么，只是忍受着这番审问。“但确实，”阿利克西欧斯承认，“我实际见到毕达哥拉斯的时候，那真是……奇怪的体验。我不能理解母亲为什么会那么做。”似乎把毕达哥拉斯独自一人留在平静的自我放逐之中，反而让阿利克西欧斯松了口气。

卡珊德拉并没有反咬一口，却是认真思考起来，“也许她只是好奇。如果是我，我也会。”

“……真的假的。”阿利克西欧斯妄想了一小会儿，直到恐惧牢牢霸占了他的好奇心，“不，别说了。我不想知道。”

“不过是想知道一个几百岁的老头是否还保有功能。”卡珊德拉说。她做了一个下流的手势，嘲笑着她捕捉到的阿利克西欧斯的表情。“换个角度，布拉西达斯还年轻得多呢，他对你来说不算太老。我收回我刚刚的话，但他依然是个可悲的斗士。”

阿利克西欧斯皱起眉头：“不，他不是。”

“得了吧，我不用几秒钟就能打倒他。已经两次了，我甚至两次都没下手。你的话大概也就几秒钟搞定吧。”

“这根本证明不了什么，更不要提衡量一个人的价值了。我们干嘛讨论这个？”

“你希望自己身边都是可悲的人，那是你的事。”卡珊德拉说着，嘴角一撇。“我反正看不出他们有什么好。比如你那个独眼的船长朋友。他到底有什么好的？有那么多不知比他好多少的船长，而偏偏他话还那么多。”

“不巧我就喜欢巴尔纳巴斯，谢谢了。”

“很久之前，我就在别人身上寻找我失去的双亲。你也应该这么做，特别是现在，我们的亲生父母回来了，而他们两个人都是父母中的楷模。”卡珊德拉顿了一下，“如果我是你，我不会原谅尼可拉欧斯把我丢下悬崖。”

“那件事已经过去很久了，而且我还活着。”阿利克西欧斯说。两人骑马行进时，他由着卡珊德拉在一边继续发牢骚，自己的思绪飘忽起来。他和布拉西达斯？他确实时不时地考虑过这个可能性，尤其是布拉西达斯那样戏剧性地闯入他的生活以后。布拉西达斯聪明睿智，而且英俊。他只是——

“嘿。”卡珊德拉坐在马鞍上靠了过来，在他的脸前打了个响指。阿利克西欧斯畏缩了一下。“讲真。你告诉他就完了。”

“告诉谁？”

“别在我面前装傻。如果你真的胆小到不敢开口，那我会告诉他。”

“你在说……？绝对不行！”阿利克西欧斯预见到了会发生什么。如果真的发生了什么，他会亲身体验什么叫做羞愧而死。

卡珊德拉咧嘴大笑，露出她的牙齿。“那你自己克服一下，兄弟。众神啊，要是下次他报告的时候再让我看到你那样盯着他，我就亲手捅死你们两个。”

“一次两个？还包括你的亲哥哥？妹啊，我是真没想到你还有那种癖好，我每天都在更了解你一点。”这次轮到阿利克西欧斯笑了，卡珊德拉向一边吐了口唾沫，让她的马慢跑起来。

#

布拉西达斯目瞪口呆，看着阿利克西欧斯把他的妹妹从帐篷的入口处用肩膀撞开。卡珊德拉大笑着，做了一个布拉西达斯看不见的手势。然后她向她的哥哥敬了一个嘲弄的礼，上马后小跑下坡。

“Malaka. ”阿利克西欧斯目送她离开，口中喃喃自语。

“你确定她可以在没有监护的情况下四处走动吗？”布拉西达斯问。他们离下一个农业区还有半天的路程。诚然那是个斯巴达的农业社区，但若是卡珊德拉感到无聊，那些占大部分人口的黑劳士们怕是拿她毫无办法。

“她不会走远的，但愿。”阿利克西欧斯在说最后两个字的时候压低了声音。他看起来有些不自在。他甚至不敢对上布拉西达斯的目光，而是在这个小营地里看来看去，像是在寻找什么东西。

“卡珊德拉看起来好点了。”布拉西达斯习惯于指挥和训练那些通常善于画剑而非言辞的斯巴达战士。通常，温和的鼓励更利于他们自发地找到谈话的重点。

“她确实是好点了，我猜？两天前她没有试图在争吵中勒死斯坦托尔，而是走开了。”阿利克西欧斯看起来更焦躁了，看来他想的并不是他的妹妹。

“密里涅怎么样？”布拉西达斯冒险做出第二次猜测。

“我觉得挺好的？上次看见她的时候她又在和阿希达穆斯王争吵，我都忘了他们到底在吵什么。”

“我有听说这回事。”有时候密里涅会忘记，尽管她留着列奥尼达斯王的血，但她 **事实上** 并不是一位女王。斯巴达并不是那么运作的。“尼可拉欧斯呢？”

“在他用尽那些自立的主题训完斯坦托尔之后，还是去帮助他参加了竞选。”阿利克西欧斯转了转眼睛，“你可能会觉得斯坦托尔已经可以摆脱父亲自立了，然而他 **不能** 。”

在布拉西达斯看来，希望斯巴达血狼出现在竞选活动中并不只是依恋的缘故，但他露出一个微笑，交叉起双臂：“那你有什么事吗？”

“什么？没有吧？呃，没有。”阿利克西欧斯溜走了。布拉西达斯困惑地盯着他的背影，又回过神来看起了自己的信件。

#

“懦夫。”卡珊德拉说。他们正骑马向下一个目标地前进。一个被怀疑窝藏了叛乱分子的渔业公社，那之类的地方。

“闭嘴。”

“你到底是怎么回事？我见过你跟别人调情。尽管你的尝试看起来很可悲，但它们基本上是有效的。这个世界上大部分人都没有太高的标准，他说不定也是。”

阿利克西欧斯想用手捂住她的嘴。“闭嘴。”

卡珊德拉盯着他，端详着他的脸，发出一声刺耳的笑声。“所以说，兄弟，你恋爱了？这可太搞笑了。”

“卡珊德拉！”

“难怪你会觉得我抓他那几下是 **针对你** 。阿利克西欧斯，哎，阿利克西欧斯。”

“你把他的腿弄瘸了，还差点把他的手臂砍成两半。”阿利克西欧斯咆哮着。感谢众神，那些伤口基本痊愈了。

“他又没死，那就是些抓痕。”卡珊德拉不屑一顾地说，“你也没否认。”

“我没那么说。话说，”卡珊德拉坐在马鞍上露出尖刻的笑容，而阿利克西欧斯开始反击，“这次任务之后，我想我们可以带着母亲航行到……”

“我拒绝。”

“你拒绝？那‘拉科尼亚真他妈无聊’是什么意思？”阿利克西欧斯模仿着卡珊德拉前一天的抱怨。

“拉科尼亚就是无聊，到处都是山和石头，还有无聊的人。但是，你和布拉西达斯之间发生的事很搞笑。”

“我就应该拜托母亲来解决你和你的一堆问题。”阿利克西欧斯说着，在卡珊德拉忽然调转马头时发出一声吼叫，“你去哪？”

“回去。”

“回去哪？”他踢了踢弗伯斯，他知道自己顶多是个还过得去的骑手——这一点他绝不会告诉卡珊德拉——但卡珊德拉此时骑着的马是斯坦托尔的一份不情愿的礼物，一匹有良好教养的黑色战马唤作亚森，在任何地形上都比弗伯斯更加优秀。“卡珊德拉！”他吼道，“给我回来！”

“追我啊。”卡珊德拉回过头来大笑，带着愉悦，没有太多她平时习惯性的残忍。他们奔驰着碾过地面，越过参差不齐的岩石，穿过橄榄树林间。亚森在卡珊德拉放开对他头部的束缚时冲上前去。阿利克西欧斯咒骂着。弗伯斯已经尽力了，他的呼吸夹杂在狂风中，但他们进入布拉西达斯的营地时，卡珊德拉已经站在布拉西达斯身边，指手画脚。

布拉西达斯看着阿利克西欧斯急匆匆地下马。“阿利克西——”

“我可以解释。”阿利克西欧斯抢白道，一边怒视着他的妹妹。

她露齿一笑，回到亚森的背上。“别解释半天。”她轻推了一下亚森，小跑着走了。

“她 **真的** 是……”阿利克西欧斯深吸了一口气。布拉西达斯的脸上有一种诡异的平和。该死。“那个，如果是我就不会告诉你这些。因为你是我母亲的朋友，呃，或许也是我父亲的。然后是，你看起来不是会对这些事上心的人。有些人会把这种事情看得非常私人化，而我确实也没有很多特别崇拜的人，所以。”他又吸口气，“就忘了她告诉你的话吧？”

“她告诉我的什么？”布拉西达斯小心翼翼地重复着。

“大概就是我爱上了你？”在布拉西达斯的注视下，阿利克西欧斯捏了捏鼻梁，“还是比那更糟？”他真该杀了卡珊德拉。

布拉西达斯慢慢眨眼。“那是真的？”

“哪一部分？”阿利克西欧斯忽然警惕起来。

“你爱上我那部分。”布拉西达斯说，语气里的温柔和平稳让阿利克西欧斯的神经没那么紧张了。他似乎并没有感到不快。

“是吧？不过，怎么说呢。抱歉，我们马上就走。”也许最好的办法就是打退堂鼓，希望布拉西达斯忘记这件事。阿利克西欧斯正要溜回马背上，布拉西达斯却轻轻抓住他的胳膊。

“我受宠若惊。”布拉西达斯说。众神在上，他当然是想显得友善一点。阿利克西欧斯的胃沉了下去，试图把手臂从布拉西达斯的抓握中抽离。而当布拉西达斯靠近，用力地吻住他的嘴时，他僵住了。

喔。

好吧。

阿利克西欧斯是个雇佣兵，而雇佣兵天生就是机会主义者。他回吻着布拉西达斯，冒险地试探着舔入他的口腔。布拉斯达斯用有力的手指滑入他浓密的长发，又轻咬了他一口。他的胡子在阿利克西欧斯的下巴上磨蹭着。阿利克西欧斯喘着气，径直走向布拉西达斯，直到他的双肩撞上邻近的树干。隔着繁复的金属和布料，他抚摸着布拉西达斯，幻想着他们从那些护甲中解放，幻想着那些装饰华丽的皮带和裙子没有那么碍事。

他们亲吻直到阿利克西欧斯气喘吁吁，汗流浃背。他的双手不知疲倦地在布拉西达斯的腹部和大腿游走着，直到他的喉咙和下巴像是被咬伤。这时，卡珊德拉在他背后大声清了清嗓子。

布拉西达斯没有动，而阿利克西欧斯发出一声哀叫，把额头短暂地贴到树皮上。“我恨你。”他对卡珊德拉说。

“你怎么可能。”卡珊德拉沾沾自喜地说，“我们去渔业公社，还是去哪？”

“我真不敢相信你会告诉他。”当他们重新上路，阿利克西欧斯说。卡珊德拉嗤之以鼻，他又勉强地补了一句：“还是谢谢你。”

“我什么都没告诉他。”卡珊德拉说。

“你没有……？但他又说……”阿利克西欧斯的声音越来越小，“你是说我本来没必要……？该死！”

“这很有效不是吗？”卡珊德拉指出，“如果指的是最可怜的方式的话，堪称一绝。我认为你已经超出了我对你的期待。”

“你……！我……”阿利克西欧斯深吸口气，“我们，不要再讨论这件事了，永远不要。”

“那是你自己那么想。我反正要永远记住这一刻。”

#

阿利克西欧斯从窗户进入布拉西达斯的房间时，脸上露出惊慌失措的表情。“我以为那是个误会。”阿利克西欧斯说，而此时布拉西达斯从桌子边上起身。

“是吗？”布拉西达斯一边问，一边走向他。这次是他把阿利克西欧斯堵在了墙边。阿利克西欧斯比他高一些，这种围堵不足以让他感觉到不适。布拉西达斯吻了吻阿利克西欧斯紧张的神经，抚摸他的脸颊和喉咙直到他放松，开始蠢蠢欲动地摩擦布拉西达斯压在他两腿之间的大腿。既是说，阿列克西欧斯也跟其他男人做过这种事了。那很好，一切都会简单得多。

“我重新考虑了一下，也许不是。”阿利克西欧斯很快恢复了平时那种不切实际的幽默。他用他被一个个吻咬红的嘴唇对着布拉西达斯微笑，那迷人的笑容是给予眼前唯一观众的邀约。他翻转二人之间的位置，把布拉西达斯推到墙上，不断地接吻直到肺里像是燃烧起来。然后他带着邪恶的笑意，跪倒在地上。

布拉西达斯缓缓地吸气，他的手指抚着阿利克西欧斯的头发，指甲在金珠上刮蹭着。阿利克西欧斯发出哼声，他的手指游走着解开皮带，而布拉西达斯胸甲上的皮革饰物阻挡了他的航线。“你在笑？”布拉西达斯试图掩饰自己的笑容而宣告失败，阿利克西欧斯嘟囔着抱怨道。

“我可以自己卸掉盔甲。”布拉西达斯说。

“太久了。”阿利克西欧斯往手掌上吐了口唾沫，手掌熟练地穿过里衣。他把裙甲上的装饰条推到一边，把红布胡乱地塞了起来。尽管经过了润滑，他的手掌抚过布拉西达斯坚挺的阴茎时触感依旧粗糙，而掌上的茧便是罪魁祸首。阿利克西欧斯爱抚着布拉西达斯，又抬头对他懒洋洋地笑。“听候调遣。”他调皮地说，让布拉西达斯也跟着笑了。

“真的？”布拉西达斯用力拉了拉阿利克西欧斯的头发，他服从了，倾过身急切地将布拉西达斯含入口中。

众神在上。布拉西达斯并没有过遇见他想娶的人，但他一生也没有经历过独身生活。他曾在战斗之前寻求快速而肮脏的性爱，也曾和交际花们度过悠闲漫长的时光，但性爱对布拉西达斯而言一直更像是抚慰他一时的渴望，直到现在。他渴望得到更多，像是阿利克西欧斯唤醒了他一直沉睡的，自己也无从想象的欲望。他紧抓着阿利克西欧斯的头发，进得更深，在阿利克西欧斯快要窒息时哽咽着道歉。

当布拉西达斯试图抽身，阿利克西欧斯揉捏上他的臀。他的肩膀在无声的笑中颤抖，使得他不得不花了一些时间才回过神来。然后他继续用口在布拉西达斯的阴茎上来回移动，在卷起舌头时动情地呻吟，又努力用舌头挤压那些无法含入的部分。布拉西达斯颤栗着，挤出一个咒骂的字眼。他的臀抽动着，而在阿利克西欧斯揉捏了一把催促他前进时，他倒吸一口冷气，试探性地向前推了推。阿利克西欧斯的呻吟是饥渴，响亮而淫荡的。有那么一瞬间，布拉西达斯希望自己能够脱掉铠甲，好看清阿利克西欧斯的神情。

或许下次吧。他回应着阿利克西欧斯的取悦，扭动着臀，掐住阿利克西欧斯紧绷的喉咙，而阿利克西欧斯只是呻吟得更大声了。他的手指抓得更紧，心跳声在胸膛中隆隆如鼓。众神啊，他 **已经** 得到了那么多，远超过他的预期。色欲在他的血液中怒吼，倾诉阿芙罗狄忒的诅咒。女神 **已经** 在他身上降下诅咒，布拉西达斯现在明白，自己对阿利克西欧斯的欲求只能被暂时压抑。他会再次渴望阿利克西欧斯，而且只会渴望更多。

阿利克西欧斯哼了一声，那是一种满足的呼噜声，就像他知晓布拉西达斯的想法。他又怎会不知道呢？他明白自己有神明的祝福。既然阿瑞斯在战争中与他并行，阿芙罗狄忒又何不在此刻与他一同屈膝？女神雕塑了他的脸型，打造了他完美的身躯。布拉西达斯轻靠回墙上，把手指填入口腔以抑制自己的声音。如果自己是被诅咒的，他也心甘情愿了。随着一声低喘，布拉西达斯把阿利克西欧斯拉得更近，尽他所能粗暴地灌入阿利克西欧斯的喉咙。

阿利克西欧斯呛了一下，又如狼似虎地吞咽了下去，指尖还在布拉西达斯的臀部挤压着。他缓缓地将布拉西达斯舔吻干净，而后者靠在墙上，试图喘口气，随后低下头来看他，露出一个顽皮的笑容。“布拉西达斯。”阿利克西欧斯的声音有点哑。当布拉西达斯咒骂着想把他推倒在地上的时候他发出一声尖叫，笑着，扭打着佯装逃脱布拉西达斯的抓捕。随后他把布拉西达斯脸朝下钉在了地板上，双臂扭在身后，然后他在布拉西达斯耳边吹气，又亲吻他的后颈。

“我知道你是怎么为斯巴达赢得那顶桂冠了。”布拉西达斯说，阿利克西欧斯的勃起在他的臀上慢慢磨蹭着。

“不要提醒我那件事。那实在是一个奇怪的经历，而且涉及了太多鲨鱼。”阿利克西欧斯说。他紧紧地贴着布拉斯达斯，气喘吁吁，尽管这个姿势不太舒服。他咬住布拉西达斯的后颈一路吻到喉结，然后他发出低沉嘶哑的声音，臀部颤动起来。

当他们清理干净，穿戴整齐，阿利克西欧斯上下打量了布拉西达斯一番，笑了。“也许我妹妹不只是个完全的灾难。”他说。

“也许。”布拉西达斯坐回椅子上。“不过，我没有任务可以交给你们两个了。老实说，我觉得你们两个让国王开始焦躁了。”

“母亲也说过类似的话。而她在墨萨拉还有生意要做，她希望我们兄妹可以带她去那儿。”他倾身靠在了桌面上，膝盖几乎顶到布拉西达斯的臀。“我可能好一会儿不会回斯巴达了。”

“我想事实如此。”布拉西达斯无法掩饰脸上的失望，但阿利克西欧斯向他索要一个吻时，他还是凑上前去。他吻去阿利克西欧斯舌上的苦涩，尝到了他的野性和诅咒。

“你可以和我们一起去。”阿利克西欧斯提议，这个提议诱人而短暂。诅咒固然强大，但责任更强。

“我抽不出时间。”布拉西达斯说，另一个缠绵的吻表达了这份歉意，直到阿利克西欧斯轻轻咬他，又贴着他的双唇一笑。

“那我会再来找你，”阿利克西欧斯允诺，“在我完成任务之后。不过我们的船明天早上才会起航。”他的手掌伸入布拉西达斯的裙摆，摩挲着他的大腿。“现在你能抽出时间吗，指挥官？”

“你一会儿就知道了。”布拉西达斯说着，把阿利克西欧斯拉回他的身边。


End file.
